gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Musa Revolution
Musa Revolution '''is the first game in the Musa Chronicles trilogy. '''Its a platformer RPG video game. You will play as nine different characters while traveling Musa city, a city that was made to nurture the amazing talents of its people. The city was taken over by the evil General Bleak who turned the city into a hell on earth. You will travel all across the 10 districts of the city trying to free it. You will meet all kinds of colorful people, fight Bleak's minions and you will reignite the passion of the citizens for their talents. Background Musa city, the crown jewel of planet Musion. A city of color, glamor, wonder, and above all, talent. The ten districts of the city were built to nurture its citizen's talents. From the red district of the artists to the green districts of the chefs, from the orange district of the athletes to the blue district of the musicians, the entire city was built on talent and from it came out the most talented people in the world. For years, this city was a true wonder, until General Bleak came. When General Bleak became a part of the city council, everything changed. When he came all the other council members mysteriously disappeared, making him the sole ruler of the city. He used all his power for his own benefit, he forced all the city's people to stop using their talents unless those talents were aimed to praise him. He raised the taxes to a ridiculous price, he declared unfair laws, he stripped most of the people's rights and he completely isolated the city from the rest of the world. General Bleak and his lackeys turned what used to be a marvelous city to a prison. For 20 years he held the city captive, but no more, for every tyrant will always have a resistance to fight him. We will not sit still while he turned our beloved city into a hell on earth, we will free our city and we will bring it back to its former glory. Are you with us? The City * Prism - The prism district is an intersection district where all the citizens usually hang out. in the centre of it stands Bleak's tower. * Red - The district of the artists, sculptors and painters. This district was known for its colorful streets and all the art pieces that were scattered around the district. Its people were all creative and passionate, they saw beauty almost in everything and were contently using their artistic talents to make the city even more beautiful. But when Bleak came, he made sure to strip away the entire district from any color or art piece he could find, and arresting anyone who would dare to paint even a tiny smiley. Its people lost their artistic passion and now they only see despair and sadness around them, only few can still see some beauty behind all the despair. This district is ruled by Sir Spotrik * Orange - The district of athletes. The entire district was built to train you, so if you want to go anywhere you will need to work hard for it. The people of this district are stronger, faster and durable then the rest of the districts. There is almost nothing they love more than a good athletic event, no matter if they win or lose, they only play for the game. When Bleak came, he forced all the athletes to work 24/7 with almost no rest at all, making those athletes to lose every passion and love they had for sports. This district is ruled by the Bonebreaker. * Yellow - The district of the scholars, authors, historians and researchers. This district holds every piece of knowledge, history and folklore of the entire city and possibly all of Musion. Its people are all intelligent and curious, willing to share their wisdom with anyone who will ask them. When Bleak came, he locked away all the true knowledge in the great library of the district away from all its people and forced them to teach only cheap propaganda pieces. This district is ruled by miss Quiescis. * Green- The district of chefs and bakers. he green district has a strong bond with nature, almost the entire district is covered by lush forests of fruit trees. The people of this district are brlilient cookers, they always think on new ways to turn several simple ingredients to a delicious meal. But when Bleak came and he destroyed the natural balance of the district, he took to himself all the fruit trees and some of the best chefs in the district to make for his meals while making the rest of the people to starve. The ruler of this district is chef gluton. * Blue - The district of singers, dancers and musicians. Almost every night you could hear all kinds of beautiful melodies from this district. Its people were talented musicians that could turn a boring event to a wonderful party. But after Bleak's arrival, the entire district turned dead silent. The streets were so quiet that it was almost terrfying, and the people became gloom without their music. And the closest thing that they have for music is some sort of an awful noise that Bleak call "the new national anthem of the Musa city" that Bleak is forcing them to play almost every weekend. The ruler of this district is Mastro Bass. * Purple - The district of magicians, comedians and circus people. This is undoubtedly the strangest of all the districts, but not in a bad way. This district is colorful and wonderful and full of strange and joyful people. While they can be strange, the people of the purple district are happy, kind and will always glad to entertain anyone who is willing to watch. But Bleak didn't see them as people, he saw them as freaks of nature. He locked them in cages, treated them like they are some sort of animals and turned their joyful circus to a nightmare. This district is ruled by ringmaster Baris. * Pink - The district of designers, tailors and stylists. The most stylish district in the city, all the buildings and streets were built in unique and fascinating ways. And its people are the most stylish people in the city. They always wear the hottest trends, and if they aren't any they you can be sure that one of the brilliant minds there will create the next one. Bleak on the other hand, made sure that this district will only be used for his own benefits. He threatened to hurt people if the designers of the pink district will not make him the perfect clothes for him and his lackeys, a task that was proven to be almost impossible to complete. The designers worked day and night to give him the perfect suit he so desired, but he rejects the results every time,that it's not "perfect enough", this went on for 20 years. The ruler of this district is Madem Thorn. * White- the districts of technicians, engineers and mechanics. The most technologically advanced district in the city. Its people are all brilliant engineers that can fix everything and create the most awesome inventions. But Bleak wanted to use their talents for "batter" purposes. He forced them to create deadly weapons for his army so it will be a lot easier for him to "reminding the people who is running this city". The people of the white district refused at first to help him, but he threatened them that if they will not cooperate then they will all suffer. Now the people of the white district hoplessliy watch how Bleak's brutes are using their weapons to hurt innocent people. The ruler of this district is Commander Mecha. * Black - the district of actors. This district design was based on the Victorian era. The people of this district are specialized in the art of acting and drama, making them a very emotional people. They are conciderd as the "pet district" of Bleak, making the other districts see the as traitors. But actually the black district does what it does best and pretend to like Bleak. The truth is that they despise him more than any other district for all the things he did to the city, but they are afraid that if they will rebel against him then he will treat them the same way he treated the other districts. The ruler of this district is Mr Spear. Characters Playable Characters * Leo - The protagonist. Leo is an artist from the red district. He framed himself and went to jail to protect his little sister Mona. The resistance managed to free him and he agreed to help them take Bleak down. His main weapon is a large paintbrush. He is a good attacker, but he has a weak defense. * R.J - R.J is a scholar from the yellow district. He joined the resistance to bring back the real educational system back to its former glory and save his beloved professor and mentor. His main weapon is a large book. He is a ranged character that have strong abilities but weak defense. * Janis - Janis is a headstrong musician from the blue district. She joind the resistance to bring back music to her district and make peace with her older brother. Her main weapon is a conductor's baton that can summon other instruments. She is a good ranged support, but she has a shot life bar. * Wayne is an ambitious athlete from the orange district. He joined the group after the bonebraker almost killed him in an unfair fight when Wayne tried to protect a child. He uses his fists as his main weapon. He has good defense and attack, but he is very slow. * Paul - Paul is a jolly chef from the green district. He joined the group after they managed to save him from prison for stealing food for his people. He is using a frying pan as his main weapon. He is a good healer, but a weak and slow attacker. * Maria - Maria is a quirky juggler from the purple district. She joined the group after they freed her from her cage and helped her to bring down Baris. Her main weapon is a juggling baton. She is a fast defender who expert in distraction, but she has a weak defense. * Coco - Coco is a tough dressmaker from the pink district. She joined the team after they helped her to get back at Madem Thorn after she broke her father. Her main weapon is a large pair of scissors that can turn into a pair of swords. She is a fast melee attacker, but she has a weak defense. * Will - Will is a shady actor from the black district. He joined the team after he had enough that his district, hide in the shadows while the other district suffer. He is also gay. His main weapon is a dagger. He is a good fast support with good attack, but weak defense and short life bar. * Emily - Emily is an intelligent engineer from the white district. She joined the group after she had enough to be forced by Bleak to build weapons that are used against her people. She is a good defender, but she is slow and have a weak attack. Supportive Characters * Margret- The leader of the resistance from the red district and the only known former city council member that wasn't killed by Bleak. * Sebastian - Margret's adviser from the green district. * Ford - The resistance head of operations from the orange district. * Camilla - The chief medic at the resistance from the blue district. * Sam - The chief engineer at the resistance from the white district. * Mona - Leo's little sister Villains * General Carlos Bleak - The tyrant of Musa city. * Gotrik - Bleak's loyal adviser. * Sir Spotrik - One of Bleak's lackeys. A terrible painter who was banished from the red district for plagiarism other artists' paintings. * The Bonebreaker - One of Bleak's lackeys. A hot headed wrestler that was banished from the orange district for almost kill some of his opponents in and outside of the ring. * Miss Quiescis - One of Bleak's lackeys. an infamous professor from the yellow district who was banished for stealing other researchers' discoveries. * Chef Gluton - One of Bleak's lackeys. a vile chef that was banished from the green district after he deliberately poisoned some of the best chefs in the district to gain fame. * Mastro Bass - One of Bleak's lackeys. A failed musician who was banished from the blue district after he stole a song that became a great hit in the district from his little sister, Janis. * Ringmaster Baris - One of Bleak's lackeys. A sadistic ringmaster who was banished from the purple district after he forced the circus performances to preform a dangerous tricks knowing that the performances could get hurt, but he didn't care. * Madem Thorn - One of Bleak's lackeys.A narcissistic designer who was banished from the pink district because of her terrible attitude toward the models, other designers and basically anyone around her. * Commander Mecha - One of Bleak's lackeys. A cruel commander that was banished from the white district after he performed illegal and unethical weapon experiments that costed the lives of five engineers, including Emily's mother. * Mr Spear - One of Bleak's lackeys. an egomaniac actor that was banished from the black district after he sabotaged a show that he didn't manage to participate in.. Bosses # GIGAS # STRIX (Miss Quiescis) # MINOTAUR (The Bonebreaker) # TAOTIE (Chef Gluton) # PYTHON (Mastro Bass) # MEDUSA (Ringmaster Baris) # ARACHNE (Madem Thorn) # DRACULA (Mr Spear) # OSIRIS # TALOS (Commander Mecha) # HYDRA (Sir Spotrik) # YMIR (General Bleak) # RAGNAROK (Final Boss) Cyber Masters * IRIS (leo) - The Cyber Master of the red district. * THOTH (R.J) - The Cyber Master of the yellow district. * APOLLO (Janis) - The Cyber Master of the blue district. * NIKE (Wayne) - The Cyber Master of the orange district. * ZAO JUN (Paul) - The Cyber Master of the green district. * WUKONG (Maria) - The Cyber Master of the purple district. * NEITH (Coco) - The Cyber Master of the pink district. * JANUS (Will) - The Cyber Master of the black district. * VULCAN (Emily) - The Cyber Master of the white district. Gameplay Musa Revolution is a metroidvania RPG, you will explore the city with all nine characters. Exploration Hub The hub of the game will be the Resistance HQ. From there you will be able to travel to all the districts, but not right away. At first most of the district would be locked except the yellow district, which you would be able to unlock one by one by finishing all story missions in the previous district. In the HQ you will also be able to buy items, learn new skills and go on side missions. Shopping The currency of the game is called "Glim", you will be able to get Glim by completing missions or winning fights. Glim can be used to buy all kinds of items and weapons from the HQ shop or from the "shadow merchants" you will encounter in each district. Inspiration Bleak reign of terror ruined the will of the city's citizens, you will need to bring those citizens their will to fight. special places that can be used to make paintings and sculptures that can be used to inspire people to fight Bleak. The more people you inspire, the more people will help you in the final chapter of the game. Inspiration can also help the playable characters by making them learn new abilities that they can use in combat. If you will reach a 100% inspiration on one of the districts, the party member from that district will gain a unique and powerful weapon. Battle Mechanics Combat The combat will be fast-paced. You will fight using three of the nine characters, you could switch which character you are using mid battle. You will fight using a primary attack that cost no energy (some will be melee, some will be ranged.) Each character will have his\her own set of abilities. Each character will be equipped with four abilities, you would be able to switch using the pins. Each ability will cost you energy and will take time to recharge, the stronger the ability will be the more energy it costs and the more time it will take to recharge. You will get most abilities by leveling up, but some abilities you would need to learn in the HQ. Cyber Masters The Cyber Masters are strange sentient bio mechanical weapons. Thier origin is unknown but it seems that they want to help the party members to bring down Bleak for some reason. The Cyber Masters will act as secret bosses that will test one of the party members, if you will win with that member the Cyber Master will become a summon that only he\she can summon. The Party Pins The pins are special devices that every party member have. Those devices were made by Sam to help the party summon their weapons, gadgets, items and they help them navigate through the city. With those pins you can see your objectives, upgrade weapons and switch abilities and party members. Chapters * Chapter 1: To The Underground * Chapter 2: Pen and Paper (yellow) * Chapter 3: Losertown (orange) * Chapter 4: Kitchen's Heat (green) * Chapter 5: The Silent District (blue) * Chapter 6: Welcome to The Freakshow (purple) * Chapter 7: Needle and Thread (pink) * Chapter 8: Clock and Mask (black) * Chapter 9: The Gray * Chapter 10: Reprogram (white) * Chapter 11: Colorless Streets (red) * Final Chater: Roar of Revolution (prism) Trivia * Each playable character's name is based one famous real life personality. Leo is Leonardo da Vinci, R.J is J. R. R. Tolkien, Janis is Janis Joplin, Wayne is Wayne Gretzky, Paul is Paul Bocuse, Maria is Maria Spelterini, Coco is Coco Chanel, Will is William Shakespeare and Emily is Emily Roebling. Category:Video games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Platformers Category:Musa Revolution Category:Made by omer Category:Musa Chronicles Category:RPG Games